The 3D display technology is to utilize a series of optical means to create optical parallax for the left and right eyes of an audience. The different images are received and a 3D effect sense is formed in the audience's brain. The 3D display technology is one of the fusion engines of industrialization and informatization, in the mean time, it is also a basic and strategic tools technology which has been widely used for the industrial community and the industrial creation community. With the 3D technology ideas, some traditional businesses, such as advertisement media, exhibition, travel investment, scientific research and teaching, games and entertainment, industrial design, geologic surveying and mapping, medical diagnosis, military affairs, scene reconstruction and etc. are given with the hopes of speeding up the industry upgrade and innovation. Meanwhile, kinds of application for life, such as 3D street view, 3D video chat, 3D shopping and etc. also can be crazy popular.
The 3D display technology can be categorized into two types of the glass type and the naked eye type. For the glass type, just as the name implied, a glass involved with the present display skill has to be worn for being able to see the 3D effect. On the contrary, for the naked eye type, no assistance of the glass is demanded and the 3D effect can be seen directly.
For these two years, the naked eye 3D technology has already become the hot spot of the digital industry. As concerning the AD player, the display to the cell phone, the TV and the computer, the vendors all over the world have been announced the naked eye 3D demonstration products and the sales volume is explosive. The naked eye 3D display is to utilize the optical parallax property of human's two eyes and a display system providing living stereoscopic image with space and depth can be achievable without any accessory equipment (such as 3D glass, helmet and etc.). The naked eye stereoscopic image has already been favored by the consumers in general with its true and real representability, beautiful and elegant atmosphere infectivity, strong and shocking visual impact.
Most of the naked eye 3D display technology at present utilizes a prism to proceed light splitting. If the switching function between the 2D display state and 3D display state needs to be equipped and the prism is no longer applicable but liquid crystal lens is demanded. However, the performance of the liquid crystal lens is worse in wide angle and a gradually changing zone of the liquid crystal exists which can leads to the interference among the adjacent pixels.